


Plant's Lover

by swisscheeseroll



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chagnkyun, Kihyun - Freeform, Other, Plant Communication, Plant Love, Species Cross, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun has gotten extremely close to plants that he learned how to communicate with them. He goes out to buy his own plant, since his best friend (Rising Star) is owned by Kihyun. What happens when he gets back with his new plant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plant's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Changkyun x Plant (love triangle, between Changkyun, Rising Star, and Seren) 
> 
> I don't know what is wrong with me. I wanted a break from my other story, so I decided to write this one-shot. I've been wanting to do this ever since their "Unfair Love" Self-Cam.

Changkyun held up Rising Star, Kihyun's bamboo plant. He stared at its leaves dreamily, thinking of how much it has grown. He places it on the window sill and begins petting the leaves. The leaves move to the breeze, as if it is responding to Changkyun's touch. 

"You're wonderful, Rising Star." Changkyun begins speaking gently. "...but you are Kihyun's." He frowns. 

Changkyun suddenly gets an idea that he should get his own plant. Clapping at how smart he is, he grabbed his coat and wallet. After leaving the dorm, he walked to a nearby florist. Walking inside the store, he began looking around. So far, none of the plants looked appealing to him. He began walking deeper into the store, into the tree aisle. There was a sapling cedar pine on a high shelf. Changkyun immediately fell in love with the sapling. He asked the shop owner if he could take it down from the shelf. The shop owner gestured, indicating that he is allowed to do so. 

He stared at the plant, smiling widely. The bark was slightly rough to the touch. He nuzzled against the pot, gaining strange looks from other shoppers. Not being able to resist it, he kissed the bark. The shop owner came up to him and gave him a warning. 

"For your and the plant's safety, I advise you not to kiss it." The shop owner stated. 

"How tall does this grow?" He asked the shop owner, ignoring the warning. 

"Approximately 35 m, full height." She responded. 

Changkyun bowed/nodded, and proceeded to stare at the plant. 

"Sorry, but I can't get you." Changkyun whispered to the plant frowning. "I don't have the space." 

Making sure no one looked, he placed a final kiss on the bark and placed it back on the shelf. He continued walking around the store and found an asplenium nidus resting on a shelf. Changkyun walked as fast as be could to the plant. Even at the speed he was walking at, he was too slow. A pair of hands reached in and picked up the plant. 

"Get your filthy hands off of my fern!" Changkyun screamed, now running towards the rack. 

The customer dropped the plant in shock. Changkyun dived to catch it. Luckily, the plant survived, just some soil fell on Changkyun. 

"Did you pay for it?" The customer asked. "It's not yours, if you didn't." He continued. 

Changkyun spoke with a scowl. "It's mine." He paused, continuing with "Love at first sight." 

The customer slowly walked away, not wanting anything to do with this weirdo. Changkyun ignored the customer and stared at the asplenium nidus. He knew this plant was the one, like he said love at first sight. 

He picked up some fertilizer, pots, soil, a fern information book, and a humidifier. Gently carrying the fern in his arms, as if it were a baby, he took it to the counter to pay. The cashier rang in the items, then started staring at Changkyun blankly. Once he acknowledged the stare, he looked around like a lost puppy. The shop owner reached her hand out, and that's when Changkyun realized he was still holding on to the plant. He gave out a nervous chuckle and placed the plant on the counter. After requesting a nice box for his fern, he payed and left the store. 

Changkyun skipped his way home, thinking of what to name it. After he entered the dorm, he set the plant down in the laundry room and took out the other items he bought. Changkyun began potting the fern. Just as he started adding the soil, he thought of an idea and removed the soil from the pot. He decided to decorate the pots he bought. He used a sharpie to write Girlfriend on the first pot. He added zigzag patterns along the rim of the pot. On the medium pot, he wrote Fiancée. Finally, he wrote Wife on the largest pot. The zig-zag pattern remained on all three pots. 

He began adding soil to the Girlfriend pot, adding fertilizer on top. Carefully, he removed the fern from its original pot, and placed it in the new pot. After cleaning up the area, he took the plant, now named Seren and took it to where Rising Star was. Rising Star showed strange behaviours, such as a strong shaking of its leaves. Changkyun placed Seren down on the table beside the window, and stared at Rising Star. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. Rising Star continued to shake its leaves. 

"Are you jealous?" Changkyun continued. Rising Star started calming down. 

"Seren is not going to replace you. You will still be my best friend. Seren is going to be your friend, and my girlfriend. You have Kihyun." Rising Star's leaves started drooping. 

Changkyun began to pet Rising Star's leaves, but it gave an unwanted result. One of Rising Star's leaves started withering. Changkyun tried rapping some lyrics he wrote a while ago for Rising Star, but it didn't seem to cheer the bamboo plant up. Changkyun continued to speak gently to it, but the leaves kept on withering. Just as he was about to give up, Kihyun walked in. 

"What did you do to Rising Star?" Kihyun screamed. 

"I-I don't know." Changkyun whimpered. "I bought Seren and Rising Star got jealous." 

"Seriously." Kihyun nagged. "You did the same thing to Mon-Love. I wonder how it died." Kihyun snarled at Changkyun. 

Kihyun walked over to Rising Star, and began to tend to its needs. He hugged the pot tightly and gave it some water. The leaves began looking healthy again, as Kihyun started whispering nasty things about Changkyun. Kihyun lifted the pot up, and spun it around, then proceeded to move it to a different window. 

Meanwhile, Changkyun was snuggling against Seren. He began kissing the fuzzy leaves. Just as the kiss was getting heated, Kihyun returned and gave a judging look at Changkyun. Changkyun awkwardly stopped kissing Seren and started petting it. He set the humidifier beside the plant and turned it on. Shownu was calling for him, telling him it was time for schedule. Just before leaving, Changkyun went to check on Rising Star. Rising Star grudgingly shook its leaves at Changkyun, as if telling him to go away. Changkyun backed away slowly, upset at Rising Star's behaviour. At least he had Seren.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write another Changkyun x plant, but instead he has identity problems. It's going to be chaptered. Already thought out the ideas about plant communication (awareness, instinct, understand, misunderstand... etc.)


End file.
